


???

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: unfinished





	???

Skylar never considered herself to be special, in any way, shape, or form. She was average at everything. Her grades were all B’s (though she couldn’t complain), she had no distinct talents, and didn’t interest herself in trying to be popular. She wasn’t very attractive, either: She had short choppy brown hair, brown eyes, tall, thin, built like a beanpole. The only thing that made her stand out in the crowd was her sexuality, though she tried to keep that a secret. Her only friends were Sam and Laurel, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Sam didn’t actually like her. 

 

Laurel was the exact opposite. She was perfect in almost every way. She was beautiful: Golden curls that reached her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, and built like an hourglass. Not to mention, she could sing like an angel. But, that wasn’t what attracted Laurel to her. It was her personality. In a way, it was like she contained too much sympathy. She was too caring. She cried when she killed bugs. She didn’t eat meat. She was friends with nearly everyone. 

 

It was Saturday morning, and Skylar found herself staring at the white paint of her ceiling, thinking about Laurel. Her ocean eyes. Her blonde locks. Everything about her. When Skylar’s phone buzzed suddenly, she nearly jumped out of her bed. Her phone was lost somewhere in her sheets, and was vibrating in the frequency she had created for Laurel. 

 

**Lorl**

_ Good morning! :D It’s so nice outside rn. Meet me at the park? _

    07:54

 

**Sky**

_ I’ll be there in a few _

__ 07:58

 

**Lorl**

_ ;) _

    07:58

  
Skylar rolled out of bed


End file.
